The continued isolation and characterization of mutants of Co1E1 affecting 1) conjugational transfer 2) immunity and colicin production and 3) replication will be undertaken. Studies of mRNA transcribed from Co1E1 "in vitro" and ribosomal binding sites on Co1E1 are also to be investigated.